


Weeping Angels on the Bus

by Winglessfae



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:11:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1278964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winglessfae/pseuds/Winglessfae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small ficlet involving Martha and Jack having to rescue Jemma from the stone angels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weeping Angels on the Bus

Jemma pressed the button on her walkie talkie. “Sir?” she asked, her voice coming in through the intercom for everyone to hear. 

“Yes Simmons?” Coulson asked. 

“I think I found our kidnappers sir.” She reported. 

“Simmons, don’t engage them,” he warned. “Turn back and come get us, we’ll dispose of them.” 

“I can’t” she said hollowly. 

“Why not?!”

“As soon as I take my eyes off them they’ll get me too.” 

Martha pushed Coulson out of the way. “Jemma, what did you find?” she asked, afraid she already knew the answer. 

“They’re quantum locked,” Jemma told her.

“Jemma, where are you?” 

“There’s nothing you can do,” her voice was hoarse and hollow, without hope.

“I’ve faced them before Jemma, I can get rid of them. But not unless you tell me and Jack where you are.” 

“I’m in the storage room.” There was a pause, and then her voice came back. “Hurry?” she asked them, her voice cracking in despair. Martha took off at full speed, with Jack following behind her. 

They kicked open the door and found Simmons staring at two weeping angels. Martha pulled out her sonic screwdriver, Jack following suit. Pointing them, the ends glowed, emitting a pulse and causing the statues to explode into millions of pieces. Their next thought was of their friend, who seemed frozen on the spot. Jack put his hand on her shoulder, and she slowly looked at him. For one scary moment she seemed to not be able to see them, and for another to not recognize them. Then she took a shaky breath and smiled at them. They asked if she was ok, since she was shaking. “Yeah, I’m… oh my god,” she broke down in tears, and Jack hugged her while she cried. 

Apparently the others were scared too, Martha could hear they’re worried voices coming through the walkie talkie. She took it out of her friend’s hands. “We’re alright here guys, don’t worry. Just a little shaken up. It’s been a hell of a day.” 

When they came back into the meeting room, Fitz and Simmons looked at each other and she started crying again, and Ward and Jack, who seemed to have an understanding of the situation, softly pushed them together. To this day Fitz insists he didn’t cry but Skye claims she saw him tear up a little. 

Anyway, once that was over everyone sat down on the couch and looked to Jack Martha and Jemma for an explanation, and the three of them looked at each other to see who was going to explain first. 

“Weeping angels.” Martha started. “Out of all the murderers I’ve met, they’re probably the kindest. Take you back in time and let you live until you die. They feed off the potential energy, the days you could have had.” She got looked at like she had two heads. “Ok, lets go a little slower, since Jemma obviously hasn’t told you much. So, weeping angels. No one knows where they come from. They’ve existed for thousands of years, because they have the most brilliant defense system. Quantum locking, like Simmons said.” 

“They only exist when they aren’t seen?” Fitz asked. 

“Exactly. It’s not a choice; it’s a fact of their biology. It’s why they always seem to have their hands over their eyes. As soon as they are seen by any other creature they freeze, instantly turned to stone. And you can’t kill stone.” 

“Of course, stone can’t kill you either,” Jack cut in, “but then you turn your head away. Then you blink. And oh yes it can.” 

They were still getting strange looks from Coulson, May and Ward. 

“Jemma, what have you told them about your travels?” Martha asked, and Simmons blushed. 

“Nothing.” 

“I think it’s about time you explain how we know each other. From the beginning.” 

Jemma took a deep breath.“It was the summer before 11th year. I wasn’t as passionate then about science, but I was still good at it. And I was really bored. Then one day, this man showed up. He didn’t have a name, just called himself The Doctor. Said he was trying to save the world, and wanted me to help…” she went on to explain how they traveled together and how he could travel through time and space. “When we returned, just before he left, he gave me a card with a phone number, told me to call if I ever needed anything, ever. Then he left. I haven’t seen him since. He’s the reason I got into science. Anyway, first year of Uni, I got into a little trouble. Fought with my parents, money problems, I needed somewhere to go. I still had the number, just in case. I didn’t know if it would still work, or if the people on the other end would be able or willing to help, but I dialed anyway. They picked up, and I said I was Jemma Simmons, and I was told to call if I ever needed anything.” 

“I told her I had been expecting her call for a while,” Jack cut in, ruffling her hair. 

“They helped me get through my first year, my only friends and family until I met Fitz and made up with my family.” There was a moment of silence. 

“You need mental help.” May told them. They laughed. 

“Everyone’s a cynic.” Martha said with a shrug. 

“You can’t actually believe this?” May asked the others incredulously. 

“Actually, I think she’s telling the truth. Not very many people have ever heard of The Doctor, and even less know Martha Jones and Jack Harkness of Torchwood.” Coulson told her.

“The theory of these weeping angels is actually quite plausible, in theory of course.” Fitz piped up. 

“I remember reading something about The Doctor in some of the old Rising Tide documents.” Skye admitted. 

“So only me and Ward haven’t heard of this?” 

Martha nodded. “Pretty much.”

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Jack and Martha found Simmons later, working away in the lab. “Where’s Fitz?” Jack asked when he realized she was alone.

“He’s probably sleeping.” She said nonchalantly. 

“We just came to make sure you were alright.” Martha said. “I mean, you really spilled your gut there.” 

Jemma shrugged, looking at the gadget she was fiddling with. “It felt good. I mean, I’d been wanting to tell them, in case the need ever arises, and then you guys came and keeping it a secret became ten times harder. I just didn’t realize they’d believe me that easily.” 

Martha patted her shoulder. “We’ll probably be gone by the morning, so this is good bye for now.” The girls hugged. “Good luck with Fitz,” Martha whispered in Jemma’s ear, making her laugh. 

Jack hugged her too, kissing the top of her head the way he always did when she was upset. “Call me if May and Ward break up, okay kiddo?” he murmured. She laughed again and nodded, brushing away a couple tears that came with saying good bye to her friends.


End file.
